1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method of the projector.
2. Related Art
In a projector, brightness or white balance of an image to be projected varies according to deterioration of a light source. There is a projector disclosed in, for example, JP-A-2015-72387 as an invention for suppressing variation of brightness and white balance of the image. In the projector, light emitted by a light source is detected by an optical sensor and outputs of a light source generating blue light and a light source generating yellow light are adjusted according to a detection result of the optical sensor to thereby adjust white balance.
In an optical sensor, variations may occur in measurement values by respective sensors even in the same product. An adjustment of an output of a light source is performed according to a measured result by the optical sensor and thus, when variations exist in measurement values of the optical sensor, a problem that the adjustment is accurately performed in a certain projector but the adjustment is not accurately performed in other projectors may occur.